hulk_the_umbrella_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Wong
Ada Wong is a mysterious corporate spy who used to work with Umbrella. She aided Buddy in abducting the Hulk, but upon hearing from Hulk that he only wanted peace, helped him escape, though she was caught by Umbrella's elite militia and tortured by Dr. Strangelove as punishment for her betrayal. Despite the painful torture, Ada never gave up the location of Hulk, which was the ruins of Raccoon City. Umbrella cut Ada out of their operations, though they wired her $10,0000 in exchange for her keeping quiet. Background Ada's past life before 1998 is a complete mystery. Her ethnicity and nationality are left unconfirmed, and when and where she was born are also unknown. Even her birth name is not believed to be real. By 1998, Ada was a corporate spy working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons and fighting techniques. Presumably, Ada joined a group called the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are. She was sent to infiltrate the Arklay Laboratory, hidden beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains and was romantically involved with the new head researcher, John Clemens, as a means to steal intelligence for her company. John was obsessed with Ada, even using her name as his computer account's password. John lost his life, due to the t-Virus outbreak caused by James Marcus, after writing one final letter to Ada instructing her to get evidence of Umbrella's experiments and expose them to the public. She never read the letter because she was not in Raccoon City at the time. At some point, she worked for Derek C. Simmons, who also became infatuated with her. After his decision to destroy Raccoon City as a result of its t-Virus outbreak, she left him and the job. Simmons, who had already gained strong feelings for Ada, eventually used Carla Radames in an experiment to clone Ada for himself. Personality and Relationships A key word to describe Ada would be duplicitous. No one really knows what side she is on, and when asked by Helena if she was trustworthy, Leon admitted that it was "not an easy question to answer." Ada possesses a sarcastic sense of humor, and constantly retains a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything. However, Ada is far from incapable of kindness or compassion. During the Lanshiang incident, she willingly put aside her current objectives to help Jake and Sherry fight off the Ubistvo, and stopped to help several innocent civilians and BSAA operatives fight off zombies while on her way to the Quad Tower. Furthermore, she shares a very complex relationship with Leon; she developed a romantic bond with him in Raccoon City, and since then she has often gone out of her way to protect him, even defying direct orders from her superiors to kill him, although she often uses him to help further her own goals. She also knows Leon would never hurt her and would sometimes take advantage of that. One example was during their brief fight Eastern Slav Republic where they had their weapons points at each other, but she later calmly pointed her grapple gun up to leave the scene without worrying Leon would open fire on her. Ada is shown to have an ironic sense of humor. This was shown when she decided to secretly help Jake and Sherry while saying she should "return the kindness their parents showed to her" because Wesker never showed her any kindness, treated her like an expendable pawn, and almost left her to die in Raccoon City, whereas Annette nearly shot her and William knocked her unconscious. She also has a twisted sense of humor as well. This was shown when she joked to Krauser she had already reported him dead to Wesker and she would be punished with a lot of paperwork if he showed up alive when she planned to kill him all along. Skills and Abilities * Intelligence & Resourcefulness: A trained cunning spy, Ada possesses great intelligence and is always ahead of anybody. Arguably, she is perhaps the most resourceful survivor in the series, as seen in The Umbrella Chronicles. Despite being badly wounded, she managed to fight her way through the ruins of Raccoon City and even defeat a heavily armored Tyrant R. * Weapons and Martial Arts Expertise: Being a highly trained assassin, Ada is immensely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and various forms of weaponry, ranging from modern firearms including handguns, sniper rifles and crossbows, to melee weapons such as knives. Despite her proficiencies, Ada seems to favor small arms weapons such as handguns and machine pistols, which she wields with deadly proficiency and precision, able to strike down targets from alarming distances. * Acrobatic & Athletic Skills: Ada is also superbly athletic. She's among the most, if not the most, agile of all the protagonists, featuring acrobatic capabilities, speed, and reflexes that far exceed many others, which enables her to perform a variety of flips, rolls, cartwheels, and parkour maneuvers with extreme precision and efficiency. She features body strength that is on par with or higher than most other characters in the series. She's able to perform muscle ups with little to no effort, and she possesses incredible leg strength which she utilizes in combat and environment traversal, such as the various flips, kicks, grapples, and submissions used when fighting enemies, or jumps, rolls, handsprings, and pull-ups when climbing or traversing. * Gadgets & Equipments: In Darkside Chronicles, Ada owns a spy gadget, disguised by a make-up compact. These gadgets also included a lipstick that shoots an explosive projectile, some healing medicine and sleeping drugs. She also has a similar make-up compact in Resident Evil 6 with her iconic butterfly on it, but it only holds evidence against Simmons's crime. Strangely enough, only in Resident Evil 2 she wears a pair of Chinese Kung fu shoes. In other depictions, she seems to employ various high heels as her preferred form of footwear. It doesn't affect her capabilities, as she's still able to perform all her flips, kicks, jumps, and parkour maneuvers while wearing them. She even uses them to stash items, as she brandished a knife from her left heel which she used to escape when she was captured by President Belikova. Also, she has the exclusive Grappling Hook Gun called Ada's Hookshot that allows her to travel out of range areas inaccessible by other characters, which gives her a massive advantage when moving through environments by allowing her to bypass obstacles that others would ordinarily have to break down or move, and allows her to take many higher passages that can allow her to avoid combat situations entirely. She also uses it to her advantage during combat, by silently disabling two Ganados without alerting the remaining ones, quickly evading Bitores Mendes after firing upon him, breaking down a log to form a barricade when fighting Ubistvo, and using it to evade and distance herself from it, and later Simmons, and give her some distance. Trivia * When Buddy playfully tortures Ada by having some Lickers lick her feet, it's revealed that Ada is ticklish. Category:Heroes Category:Females